Ghetsis
|-|Pokémon Black and White= |-|Pokémon Black 2 and White 2= Summary Ghetsis Harmonia (Japanese: ゲーチス・ハルモニア G-Cis Harmonia) is one of the Seven Sages, the true mastermind behind Team Plasma and the primary antagonist in Black, White, Black 2, and White 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 6-C | At least 5-B, likely 4-B | At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Ghetsis Harmonia Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon. Age: Unknown Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Sage, Leader of Team Plasma, Member of Team Rainbow Rocket (In Ultra Sun and Moon) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Shadow Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation Cofagrigus, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Bouffalant, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts Seismitoad, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Metal Manipulation Bisharp, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Eelektross, Flight, Draconic Energy Projection, Water Manipulation, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Hydreigon, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Drapion, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Toxicroak | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Negation, True Flight, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation or Electricity Manipulation | Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation Cofagrigus, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Bouffalant, Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation Bisharp, Flight, Draconic Energy Projection, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation Hydreigon, Negation, True Flight, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Zekrom, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Reshiram Attack Potency: Street level | At least Island level (Vastly superior to the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four) | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (Superior to Reshiram and Zekrom individually) | At least Planet level+, likely Solar System level (Commands Zekrom or Reshiram) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic (Superior to the Elite Four and comparable to N) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G (Vastly stronger than Marshal's Conkeldurr) | Class 100 | At least Class G Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Island Class | At least Planet Class, likely Solar System Class | At least Planet Class+, likely Solar System Class Durability: Street level | At least Island level | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level | At least Planet level+, likely Solar System level Stamina: High | Very high for his teams. | Extremely high for White or Black Kyurem. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and Move. | Extended melee range. Planetary with certain moves of various types. | Standard melee range to extended melee range. Planetary with Zekrom or Reshiram. Standard Equipment: His Pokéballs, His cane (in BW2. That emits signals that disrupt the function of all Pokéballs) Intelligence: Gifted (Created Team Plasma and organized a complex plan to ensure that he was the only person in Unova with Pokémon and used the DNA Splicer to create White Kyurem or Black Kyurem) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies depending on the Pokémon. | Kyurem is weak to Dragon, Rock, Fairy, Steel and Fighting Type moves. | Zekrom is weak to Ground, Dragon, Ice and Fairy Type moves, Reshiram is weak to Dragon, Rock, and Ground Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here are all of Ghetsis Pokémon Moves. Key: By Himself | Pokémon Teams (Gen 5) | With White Kyurem or Black Kyurem | Pokèmon Team (Gen 7) Pokémon Teams N's Castle 563Cofagrigus.png|Cofagrigus, The Coffin Pokémon. 626Bouffalant.png|Bouffalant, The Bash Buffalo Pokémon. 537Seismitoad.png|Seismitoad, The Vibration Pokémon. 625Bisharp.png|Bisharp, The Sword Blade Pokémon. 604Eelektross.png|Eelektross, The EleFish Pokémon. 635Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon, The Brutal Pokémon. Giant Chasm 600px-646Kyurem-White.png|White Kyurem (Controlled), The Boundary Pokémon. 600px-646Kyurem-Black.png|Black Kyurem (Controlled), The Boundary Pokémon. 563Cofagrigus.png|Cofagrigus, The Coffin Pokémon. Hold Item: Leftovers 537Seismitoad.png|Seismitoad, The Vibration Pokémon. 604Eelektross.png|Eelektross, The EleFish Pokémon. 452Drapion.png|Drapion, The Ogre Scorp Pokémon. 454Toxicroak.png|Toxicroak, The Toxic Mouth Pokémon. 635Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon, The Brutal Pokémon. Hold Item: Life Orb Team Rocket’s Castle 563Cofagrigus.png|Cofagrigus, The Coffin Pokémon. 626Bouffalant.png|Bouffalant, The Bash Buffalo Pokémon. 625Bisharp.png|Bisharp, The Sword Blade Pokémon. 635Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon, The Brutal Pokémon. 480px-644Zekrom.png|Zekrom, The Deep Dark Pokémon. Reshiram.png|Or Reshiram, The Vast White Pokémon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Summoners Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Humans Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Shadow Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4